


Desert Dream

by chains_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alexian Nights Challenge, Boys in Chains, M/M, PWP, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Katail <br/> This is in response to the "Alexian Nights" Challenge. Also, this is sort of a sequel to "Phone Deal", but you don't have to read that to understand what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Date: 7/13/99

Alex Krycek hung up the phone and peeled his sticky fingers from around the receiver. He sat back with a shaky, but satisfied sigh and smile. The phone call to Mulder had gone better than he dreamed possible. He thought for sure the lanky agent would have slammed the phone down as soon as the conversation turned sexual, but he hadn't, and now Alex was still waiting for his heart to slow to normal.   
  
He licked his lips and raised his head to view the copious amount of semen drying on his chest and belly. He frowned at the coating the straps to his prosthetic had received. That would be a bitch to clean. Alex struggled to stand and kicked off the black jeans that were tangled around his bare feet.   
  
He staggered into the small hotel bathroom and filled the sink. Unstrapping the synthetic limb, he left it to soak. Then after wiping his torso down with a damp cloth, he returned naked to flop down onto the crisp bed linens.   
  
From his lowered vantage point, he could still see the book he'd bought the other day on a whim to while away the time. "Arabian Nights" lay abandoned on the floor. A wry smile flickered over his mouth as his eyes dropped shut. The book was meant to be a temporary distraction to try and forget about Mulder. What a hopeless cause! He sighed and set on relaxing every muscle as the air conditioning dried the sweaty wisps of hair at the nape of his neck.   
  
The air was cool and welcoming to the heat that blared outside. Alexander reveled in the soft caress across his broad shoulders, down his aching back, and over the well-formed buttocks and thighs. He smiled and rubbed his face into the silky, red coverlet. Light fingered hands followed the cooling breeze over his body with soothing, scented oil. He was in heaven.   
  
When he was bought at the slave auction last night, he thought for sure that the next day he would find himself laboring away to build the new temple alongside a hundred other slaves, but instead, his tall, muscular frame had caught the eye of Rahim, the Royal Aquistioner. Now Alexander was being prepared along with three other slaves--two of which were women--as part of a gift to be given to a visiting prince.   
  
Alexander didn't know who His Royal Highness was or what he looked like nor did he care. He only knew that the rough life of stealing, prostitution, and occasional spying were over. He wouldn't be broiling away the top layers of his skin out in the sun as a slave mason, and he wouldn't be served up as a tasty, sexual morsel to some fat, lazy merchant. In fact, as he discovered from the hushed whispers of the servants, this visiting prince rarely touched any his slaves. Apparantly he preferred to watch the slaves interact together.   
  
Alexander opened one eye and gazed at his fellow pleasure slaves. He smiled. They were all beautiful. The woman nearest to him was leggy and toned. His eyes caressed the flawless, tawny skin and swept back up to see her staring back at him with liquid-black eyes. She flashed a suggestive smile and lowered her lashes. Oh, yes. He had no problem with this future. No doubt, every slave this prince owned would be just as lovely. The slim hands working over his back tugged on his arm, and he obligingly rolled over. More oil was poured, and a second pair of hands helped to smooth it over his torso and down his legs. Finally, his testicles were gently lifted and massaged. He cast a glance over to the brunette again and watched a servant rub scented oil into the woman's dark pubic hair and down into her labia. The slave squirmed and writhed on the satin sheets, and when she looked back at him, he could see the desire for him written plainly on her face. His cock hardened under the coaxing slick fingers, and he barely noticed the leather strap fitted around his genitals.   
  
Now fully presentable, all four slaves were prodded into line and chained together with the lightest of gold links. Alexander looked down at his feet as he was lead into the audience chamber and gave the impression of the dutiful slave, but inside, his thief's heart waited patiently for opportunity to avail itself.   
  
The gifts were announced one by one and paraded past a standing figure surrounded by courtiers and servants. Alexander watched the finely dressed prince pretend to take an interest in the luxurious bolts of cloth displayed before him. He was entranced by the man. The long strides back and forth across the marbled floor spoke of strength and agility. The face was etched in sensuality with heavy-lidded eyes and a full lower lip that begged to be bitten and sucked.   
  
Suddenly, the fine gold chains were tugged, and the line of slaves walked forward for inspection.   
  
Alexander held his breath as each of his fellows were examined.   
  
At last, the tall prince stood before him. Alexander defiantly raised his face to his new owner's eyes. He may be a slave, but he was no placated dog. He could see his proud face reflected in the affronted, hazel eyes before him. Good. At least the prince would see him as more than just another piece to his collection.   
  
Suddenly, his jaw was gripped by a long-fingered hand and his face tipped up towards the ceiling. The prince stepped closer, and Alexander could smell rich, spicy perfume wafting off the man. The other finely crafted hand gently circled his ear and traced down his neck and torso. Alexander felt a trail of fire follow in it's wake, and now he could smell the musky scent underlying the rich perfumes. His dick started to throb and a moan escaped his lips. Just as suddenly, he was released and being led away from the prince and out of the room.   
  
Later that night, Alexander and the dark-eyed beauty named Roslyn were separated from the others by a young servant boy. The chains that still encircled their necks and wrists were taken up, and they were led back to the large bathing room with the red satin tables. The boy brought them to a halt by a large, gold tub of water. "Wait here," he whispered.   
  
Through a part in the curtains, Alexander could see another tub of steaming water being prepared. Then, an old woman and her younger apprentice entered the room. Roslyn was taken to the next room, and for the next hour, the old woman bathed, oiled, and perfumed Alexander inside and out. He was a little repulsed by this motherly figure touching him so intimately, and he hoped she didn't have to prime him for veiwing. Seeing as Roslyn was no where in site, he didn't think he could could get it up for the old crone.   
  
Thankfully, she didn't even make the attempt, but threw a cloak about his naked body. Then she grabbed his chin in an iron strong grip that surprised him.   
  
"Listen, slave, I am taking you to your new master. He sleeps in his own tents outside of the palace. As we walk, you will keep your eyes down and your mouth shut as always. Do you understand?"   
  
Alexander frowned at the implication that he was just a stupid animal, but he nodded anyway. She then led him by the frail chains down several hallways and a staircase. Eventually a small door was opened, and the heat from outside blasted onto his face like roaring fire. He was ushered into a covered cage where Roslyn already lay waiting. The cage was hoisted up, and they were carried the long walk to the encampment. Alexander was nervous. When he risked a glance at Roslyn, he noticed her shivering with excitement.   
  
Finally, they reached the most expansive tent in the encampment, and were taken into a sumptuously decorated bedroom. Huge pillows made up the bed and they were both directed to clamber onto the pile. Turning onto his back, Alexander saw the last servant depart through the thick veil of curtains. He thought they were alone until he heard the soft whisper of bare feet on the carpet off to the right. He looked over as the dark-haired prince stepped from the shadows. The trappings of rank were gone. He wore only a long, silky robe of saphire blue.   
  
Alexander's heart stopped and then started again double-time as the memory of this man's touch surfaced. He could hear Roslyn shifting beside him, but she might as well have been miles away. The spicy, musky scent of the tall, lanky prince assaulted his senses again. The man's piercing grey eyes flickered over him and then, onto Roslyn.   
  
"Take off the chains," he said to her, "I want you to touch him. Give him pleasure."   
  
His level monotone voice excited Alexander more than the realization that he could finally touch   
  
Roslyn's soft, tanned skin. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the royal gaze. He barely noticed the links of his slavery slip from his body. Roslyn broke his line of sight as she moved to kiss him. She was beautiful and enticing, and she was his to take for tonight, but he didn't want her. He returned the kiss and then, guided her head down and to the side so he could see his prince again.   
  
"Don't you find her attractive?" the prince asked, "I want to watch you."   
  
Alexander took several deep breaths before he could answer.   
  
"She's a jewel," he heard in his own raspy voice, "But I'd rather touch you." Roslyn stopped licking the side of his neck and waited for the consequences of the male slave's impertinance.   
  
The prince's eyes widened but he controlled his shock. "I can't allow that," he answered calmly as walked around the entwined couple and sat on a nearby cushion.   
  
"Then send her away and watch only me," Alexander demanded. The prince's robe had fallen open at the chest, and Alexander could see one dark, dusky nipple. He longed to taste that forbidden skin, and the mere thought sent a jolt to his cock. The alert, hazel eyes skittered down to his growing erection, and then the prince quickly clapped his hands twice. A servant immediately scurried in, and a royal gesture had Roslyn escorted out.   
  
A short burst of muffled laughter brought Alexander's attention back to the face of his prince. "You're an arrogant bastard. You weren't born a slave, were you?"   
  
Aleaxander smiled. "Recent aquisition," he murmured.   
  
"Hm. Lucky for you I like a little spark in my slaves." The prince reclined onto his side and propped up his head with his arm. "Alright now, get started."   
  
"I want to touch you," Alexander said as his hands lightly fingered his ribs. He put his head back and lowered his long, thick lashes. The smoky gaze had the desired effect.   
  
The prince gasped and raised himself up on his elbow. He shoved the robe open to reveal a swelling erection. "Show me what I'm missing and I might let you taste this," he answered as he brushed his fingers down the thickening length.   
  
Alexander licked his lips, and spread his knees to run a hand down the inside of one thigh to his groin. The other hand snaked two fingers into his mouth so he could show his prince exactly what he would do if the taste was granted. The correlation wasn't overlooked, and Alexander heard a soft moan when he lavishly tongued the tips and then greedily sucked the fingers in again. He eyes didn't waver from the strong, lean form of the prince as he cupped his balls and slowly rolled them before taking his now rock-hard erection and stroking it twice. The intense feeling made him hiss and squeeze his eyes shut. He brought both hands to his nipples to twist and pull until both nubs burned in sensation. His hips were rocking involuntarily, and he opened his eyes to concentrate on slowing the onslaught of arousal. The view that greeted him only stepped up his heartbeat.   
  
His dark-haired prince was leaning forward on one arm while the other hand pumped his impressive cock. His face was flushed, and he bit into his luscious lower lip to try to quiet his moans. The heavy-lidded eyes were black and glazed as they stared back at him.   
  
"Please, master, let me touch you," Alexander begged, but the prince stopped his stroking and shook his head. He leaned on both arms struggling to catch his breath to speak. "No," he croaked, "Show me. Show me all of you."   
  
Disappointed, Alexander was determined to make himself irresistable. He returned his fingers to his mouth. Then he spread his legs as far as possible, and softly pet his cock from base to tip. The featherly touches of electricity returned to make his belly hot and his legs tingle. He wondered what he looked like to his prince who gazed at him with such hunger. Alexander took hold of his throbbing cock and coaxed several drops of pearly liquid to leak from the end. The wet fingers from his mouth then drifted down his chest and joined the other hand to swirl the precum around the spongy head. This quick touch caused him to gasp and throw his head back with a low groan. The room was spinning, and he felt a light shudder run through his body. Alexander heaved in slow, deep breaths to stave off orgasm. He closed his eyes again and moved the cum-coated fingers to rub and tease his anus so openly displayed for his royal audience. Energy that was focused in his cock now shot like lightening to his ass as he plunged in deep with two fingers.   
  
Long moans reverberated in his ears, and as he opened his eyes to see if they eminated from himself or his prince, his wrists were clutched in a powerful grip. His hands were forced from their activity and thrown over his head as he was pinned with a body of heat and muscle, sweat and need. His mouth was captured in a bruising kiss that seared his soul. Flames racked his body as the prince rocked against him.   
  
He tasted like sweet wine and his rich, musky scent crashed into Alexander's senses like a tidal wave. Through his whimpers he could hear the prince's wild moans. Finally, the prince moved on from his mouth and viciously attacked the sensitive skin of his neck--biting and sucking, licking and kissing.   
  
Alexander started begging. "Please, please, please.." he whispered.   
  
The prince kept his pelvis turned far enough away so that even though their erections brushed against each other, the exquisite friction needed for completion wasn't obtainable. Alexander writhed and bucked in fire. His pleading grew louder and louder until he was screaming. "Oh, God! Please fuck me!"   
  
The prince swooped in for another blazing kiss, and Alexander felt his knees grabbed and placed in front of the prince's shoulders. He couldn't stop the stream of estatic graditude as he felt the slick, blunt head of his lover enter his eager hole. The prince silenced his frantic babbling with a tender kiss that ripped away the last vestiges of his previous life. He belonged to this beautiful prince completely.   
  
The slow rolling thrusts gave him a focus and soft kisses along his jaw calmed him until he could understand the endearments his prince murmured over his skin. "Love you, Alexander. So beautiful . . so wild. You make me think strange thoughts. Your eyes haunt me, Alexander. Love you.."   
  
The rambling dropped off as his breath became labored, and he shifted to increase the intensity of his thrusts. The prince grunted each time as his balls slapped against Alexander's firm ass. He shifted again and Alexander howled as a blinding fury of pleasure raced up through his spine over and over and slammed into his brain like a tsunami. He distantly heard his prince's hoarse screams as white, hot jism spilled onto his chest and deep into the core of his being.   
  
Alex woke with a groan and struggled to disentangle himself from the sweat-soaked sheets. He rolled over to the far side of the bed and dazedly stared at the ceiling. His heart was still pounding from the intense dream. He could still recall the smell and feel of the prince that he now recognised as Mulder. He sighed in resignation. Even in sleep he couldn't escape his obsession. 


End file.
